Pour toi mon frère
by Aeline
Summary: Charlie Weasley regrette amèrement le décès d'un de ses frères, mort durant la guerre... Qu'a-t-il à lui dire ?


Je n'ai jamais accordé une importance particulière à ce que le terme « famille » pouvait vraiment signifier… Ce qui est, somme toute, assez ironique : j'ai cinq frères, une sœur et deux parents, tous aimants et attentionnés. Avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais même pas songé que peut-être, notre bien être n'était pas à l'abri de tous les dangers, aussi stupide cette assurance peut être, c'est la vérité. Je suis désolé de te l'avouer aujourd'hui, mon frère.

Je m'étais presque exilé, en Roumanie, en Égypte, en Suisse, en Grèce… Je m'imaginais tout bonnement que leurs vies à eux, ceux qui m'aimaient, ceux que je chérissais, allait bon train, suivant le cour des saisons. Mon existence cavalière et mon esprit rebelle ne sentaient pas le besoin de revenir en arrière, les revoirs. J'aimais mon métier, mes collègues, mes dragons. Jamais des relations sérieuses n'encombraient ma vie rocambolesque. Le vent me guidait là où il le voulait bien, je ne faisais que suivre mon instinct. Aussi, j'adorais mon rythme de vie : aucune contrainte, chaque jour, je marchais un peu plus profondément dans ma liberté. J'adorais ma vie, mon frère.

Mais, toute chose à une fin… La guerre. La Guerre, c'est elle la fautive ! Le Lord Noir tentait de tout contrôler, je n'allais sûrement pas juste rester là, à le regarder faire ? Oh que non ! J'ai quitté ma douce errance, je me suis relevé les manches et je suis retourné en Angleterre. J'ai combattu, avec la force et le courage de ces dragons que j'aimais tant. J'étais là pour protéger ceux j'aimais, ma famille, mes amis, même les inconnus, personne ne mérite de mourir. J'y étais maintenant avec toi, mon frère.

Je dois avouer que plusieurs fois, j'ai pensé abandonner, me laisser simplement aller dans les bras de la défaite. Je ne voyais plus d'espoir, je ne voyais plus cette lueur audacieuse qu'est la liberté, briller au loin. Je sentais à peine, dans mon esprit, mon corps, mon cœur, les coups qui avaient été donnés, déjà… J'oubliais peu à peu mon courage passé. Je me laissais aller dans les bras malfaisants du désespoir. Je ne voyais que de la souffrance autour de moi, mes yeux n'y croyaient plus. Aujourd'hui, j'ai honte, mon frère.

Je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi, mais un jour, l'espoir a tenté de retracer le chemin qui menait à la place qu'elle avait perdue. Beaucoup plus lentement que je l'avais laissé me quitter, je la laissais regagner du terrain. Je ne voulais pas le laisser paraître, mais, lentement la haine prenait la première place en moi. Après le courage, après le désespoir… la rage, la colère. Oui, j'étais furieux, contre Lui, contre eux, contre moi, contre n'importe qui. Quiconque se trouvait devant moi, je lui trouvais un rapport avec ma fureur. Même toi, mon frère.

Sans y croire vraiment, j'ai tenté de laisser cette rage devenir mon pilier, la raison pour laquelle je me battais. Mais bientôt, cette décision laissa place à une détermination sans faille. J'allais vaincre. Peut m'importais le fait que je devrais peut-être sacrifier ma vie, mon âme, ma liberté, mon amour, mes croyances… Mais j'allais vaincre. J'étais presque réduit à l'état d'animal : un instinct primitif avait pris le contrôle sur mes actes. Je n'étais plus qu'une tornade déchaînée. Mais j'allais vaincre, avec toi à mes côtés, mon frère.

C'est dans cet élan que j'ai perdu mon premier pilier. Mon père, notre père était tombé. La tornade que j'étais s'est soudainement arrêté. Je me suis calmé aussi vite que je m'étais emporté. Tout est de ma faute. Je le sais. Bill ayant maintenant sa propre famille, je suis l'aîné, je suis celui qui a failli, celui qui n'a pas été là. Même si je sais que mes réflexions dépassent la réalité, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier ma colère. Ils ont tué mon père. Encore aujourd'hui, je m'en veux, mon frère.

Après cela, je me battais pour réclamer justice. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. C'est là que j'ai constaté mon égoïsme. Ma douleur était telle que je ne m'attardais plus à regarder les autres, j'étais centré sur moi-même, à me réfugier dans une coquille malsaine… J'ai réalisé que je me défendais pour les mauvaises raisons : j'aurais dû contrer les attaques pour ceux que j'aimais et non par pur souci de vengeance ! C'est là que le deuxième élan de culpabilité brute a traversé durement mon être. Je me battais dorénavant, pour vous protéger, pour te protéger mon frère.

Je revivais. Je revivais sur cet espoir qui m'avait si longtemps guidé. Qui m'avait supporté. Mais, je ne m'en sentais pas digne, je ne me croyais pas capable de vivre avec les souvenirs que j'avais. Mon estime en moi-même avait chuté radicalement et l'ascension pour revenir au point de départ était douloureuse. Mais l'espoir y était. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Je voulais communiquer cet espoir. Je voulais de tout mon corps, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être. Je voulais te voir espérer, mon frère.

Oui, mon frère, j'ai voulu espérer, j'ai voulu protéger, j'ai voulu vaincre. J'ai haï, j'ai cru, j'ai eu honte… Mais toujours est-il que j'ai failli.

Aujourd'hui, agenouillé devant ta tombe, je me rappelle ces temps sombres. Je sais que rien n'y fera, rien ni personne ne te ramènera. Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour te faire part de mes regrets, des projets qui ont déjà fleuri au creux de mes pensées. Je suis venu m'assoire sur ce gazon tendre et humide, pour me faire pardonner, mon frère.

Si jamais tu m'entends, Ronald, dit toi que je suis ici, toujours et encore. Toi non. J'aurais voulu tant de fois, échangé de place avec toi ou papa. Il y a bien plus de gens qui tiennent à toi qu'a moi, crois-moi. Je ne te dis pas cela de mauvaise fois. Non, je ne fais que maladroitement te communiquer mon amour, mon frère.

Si jamais tu m'entends, Ronald, dit toi que je n'avais jamais vraiment porté une importance particulière à ce que le terme « famille » pouvait vraiment signifier… Je te promets aujourd'hui, que jamais plus je ne ferai cette erreur. Je te le promets beaucoup trop tard, j'en suis que trop conscient. Je te promets de ne jamais recommencer, mon frère.

Je me serais sacrifié, bien des fois… Pour toi mon frère.


End file.
